Oblex
|-| Oblex Spawn= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Most D&D characters are able to properly interact with intangibles, incorporeal, and conceptual beings), Enhanced Senses (Blindsight, can perceive targets within 60ft. of it despite lacking eyes), Mind and Memory Absorption (Absorbs the thoughts and memories of its prey as it engulfs their head. Additionally it’s physical attacks attack both the body and mind), Body Control (Can manipulate its body to move through spaces as narrow as 1 inch without squeezing, as well being able to extend it's body outwards to use as a bludgeoning weapon), Self-Sustenance (Type 3, An ooze doesn't require sleep), Extreme Resistance to Blindness/Deafness/Stun Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, and Transmutation |-| Adult Oblex= Same as before but abilities are enhanced, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication (Can create multiple duplicates from it's consumed memories, all of which are connected to a slimy tether that can extend up to 120ft.), Genius Intelligence, Social Influencing, Spellcasting, Light Manipulation and Blindess Inducement (Via Color Spray), Mind Reading (Via Detect Thoughts) and Paralysis Inducement (Via Hold Person) |-| Elder Oblex= Same as before but further enhanced, Large Size (Type 0), Portal Creation (Via Dimension Door), Fear Manipulation (Via Fear), Perception Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Via Hallucinatory Terrain), Status Effect Inducement (Via Hypnotic Pattern, which leaves the target in an incapacitated stance unable to perform any action), Telekinesis Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to adventurers that can cast Burning Hands) | Small Building level (Comparable to adventurers capable of casting Fireball and Immolation ) | Building level (Comparable to adventurers that can cast Cone of Cold) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to first level adventurers who can dodge arrows at point blank range) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reaction speeds (Comparable to adventurers who can dodge Call Lightning) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reaction speeds (Superior to adventurers who can dodge Call Lightning) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can push 181 kg) | Athletic Human | Class 5 (Can push 3175 kg) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level | Small Building level | Building level Stamina: Infinite, is unable to become exhausted Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, up to tens of meters via spells | Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with most spells, hundreds of meters with dimension door and hallucinatory terrain Intelligence: Gifted, even as a spawn, it retains the memories and personas of several, preferably intelligent individuals | At least Genius, being able to retain far more memories then a spawn and is a highly adept manipulator. Through scaling, it's intelligence is superior to that of a Beholder | Extraordinary Genius via scaling, surpassing the intelligence of an Elder Brain. Weaknesses: Is aversive towards fire. Generated duplicates possess a faint sulfurous smell and although the slimy tether attached to the duplicate is resistant to all damage, it can be severed if it attempts to pass a space that is not at least 1 inch, which will cause the duplicate to disappear Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spellcasting: An Oblex innately knows the following spells, being able to cast them without any components |-| Adult Oblex= The following spells are what an Adult Oblex can cast, each only three times per day Charm Person: The Oblex targets five humanoids each within 60ft. of it with each humanoid becoming magicallu charmed by it for up 1 hour. Humanoids that are charmed by an Oblex see it as a friendly aqquatince. Once the spell ends however, those affected will know they were charmed Color Spray: The Oblex creates a flash of blinding colors directed within a 15 ft. cone in front of it. Each creature within the range are blinded until the Oblex performs another action. Detect Thoughts: The Oblex is able to peer into the minds of others within 30ft. of it for up to 1 minute. At a glance, the Oblex can only read surface thoughts but if it were to focus onto one target it can sense their direct emotional state or something that's subtly mentally affecting it. Hold Person: The Oblex targets two humanoids within 60ft. of it, with each humanoid becoming paralayzed for up to 1 minute |-| Elder Oblex= The Elder Oblex retains the same spells sans Color Spray, but each of them it can cast an unlimited number of times per day. New spells listed the Oblex can only cast three times per day Confusion: The Oblex spawns a sphere of delusions 10ft. in radius within a point of 90ft. of it. Each creature within this point is mentally assaulted and are prone to making random descioons, such as walking in no predetermined direction, attacking random creatures, or doing nothing whatsoever, although there is a 1/5 chance it can act normally despite the effects. The spell lasts for 1 minute. Dimension Door: The Oblex creates a portal that can transport it and one other willing creature up to 400ft. way from it's current position. The point in where the Oblex can transport to could be one it could see, one that can be visualized, or one that is described through direction alone such as "250ft. downward" Fear: The Oblex causes each creature within a 30ft. cone of it to become supernaturally frightened of it for 1 minute. Hallucinatory Terrian: The Oblex creates an illusion of the terrain surrounding it that affects the look, sound, and smell of it within a 150ft cube for 24 hours. Manufactured structures, creatures, or equipment is unaffected by this spell if they are within range. Hold Monster: This spell functions the same as the Hold Person spell, but it can target any creature Hypnotic Pattern: The Oblex creates a twisting pattern of colors within the air in a 30ft. range within 120ft. for 1 minute. Each creature in the area who can see the pattern become magically charmed by the spell as well as incapacitated. Telekinesis: The Oblex gains telekinetic control of a Huge or smaller creature or an object up to 1,000 pounds within 60ft. of it for up to ten minutes. Once the spell is put into place, the Oblex can move it's target 30ft. at a time or hold the target in place, even moving them up into the air. Key: Oblex Spawn | Adult Oblex | Elder Oblex Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Social Influencers Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8